broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Games Bronies Play
A random short story written by Aniju Aura. It features Ivory pretending to play as the main cast of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The Elements So the story starts off with six of Ivory's main members were not really doing anything. It was kind a boring day till Slasho looked around from on to the other an realized; Slasho: Hey there are six of us... Jasper: Yeah so? Slasho: I always seem to end up in a group of six. Dante: We are a six pack! :D Everyone, Aniju, Dante, Slasho, Jasper, Treva and Sid Vicious giggled at Dante's remark. Then Slasho continued with her point. Slasho: Why I mean is there are six of us, like the mane six. Do you think we could weild the six Elements of Harmony? Aniju: Huh? Why not? *She tilted her head in thought* We could if we fit the six Elements. Dante: *Smiling* You're obviously the Element of Loyalty Aniju. Aniju: Yeah, I am a wolf, loyal as Hell. Oh... *Sounding a little disappointed* I am Rainbow Dash.... *Aniju turned to her boyfriend* You're Laughter Dante. Dante: Tee-hee, okey dokey! Both Aniju and Slasho looked at Treva, who was standing in-between them and smiled at the same time. They wrapped their arms around her. Aniju and Slasho: Generosity! Treva smiled and accepted her Element. She had a lot in common with Rarity. They both could sow and make outfits and Treva had not once or twice offered to make an outfit for her friends. Treva: Yeah.... ^-^ Dominant male Dante looked his two subordinate males Jasper and his grandson Sid Vicious. Dante: Siddy, you are of course Kindness. Sid Vicious: ^U^ Jasper: *Throwing arms into the air with excitement* Yay, that makes me Magic! Treva: Gasp! This is the worst possible thing ever! *Dramaticly faiths into Slasho's arms* And thus is started off into a game of playing My Little Pony and Ivory fashioned outfits from jackets and wigs into costumes. And like her Element suggest, Treva made a Spike outfit for Davey. Later, Dante was frolicing around in his Pinkie Pie outfit, he wore a pink hoodie with a pink wig glued to the hood. Two pony shaped ears stuck out to the side. He also wore pink jens and shoes with a pink belt that had a curly tail tied to the end. Dante: It's party time! Oh Hello Twilight! *Dante waved at Jasper and bounced with the grace of Tigger over to him* What's you doing? Jasper: *Closes the book he was reading* Hello Pinke Dante. I'm reading a good book. Jasper held up a coloring book to show Dante. Dante: Ooooooooooh!!!! As Dante leaned in to look at Jasper's rather terrible coloring, there was a gust of wind as a rainbow wooshed by. Aniju appeared running around with colorful rainbow streamers flowing in the wind behind her. Dante: Rainbow Aniju... Rainbow Aura? Does that sound better? *Jasper shugged at Dante when he looked at him* Anyways, what are you doing? Looks like fun! Aniju: I'm Sonic Rainbooming! *Wavying the streamers around* Somewhere someone just got their Cutie Mark! Jasper: Haha, whenever there's a rainboom, a pony gets it's Cutie Mark. Jasper's hoodie began to wiggle as Davey appeared from inside. Davey: Davey wants to see the Sonic Rainboom! Davey means Spike... Spikey wants to see the Sonic Rainboom. Treva in a white hoodie with a horn sown to the hood and a white skirt around her waist walked up with Sid Vicious in a yellow hoodie with yellow jens. Both he and Aniju had small wings sown on to the back of their jackets. Treva: We brought the picnic basket. Sid Vicious: Did you remember to bring the plates? Treva: *Trying to be dramatic* Oh no, this is the worest thing ever!... Wait is that what she says? Or is it 'This is the worse possible thing ever?' Category:Fan-Fiction Stories